that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Circle
The Circle is a popular setting on FOX comedy That '70s Show, where the '70s teens smoke pot in Eric's basement. About The Circle is a way for the creators to showcase a vital component of the '70s – smoking weed. According to the show creators, the blunt or joint is passed around ahead of the person speaking on camera, thus never shown. The circle usually takes place in the the basement and features four people, though these rules are bent on occasion. On special occasions, the circle has been used to show the characters partaking in consuming other things than weed, such as dinner, alcohol, ice cream, cigars, hash brownies (accidentally) or nothing at all. During such scenes, adults also participate. On occasion, the circle scenes are followed by scenes where the characters act sober while being still high, but more often that not, no one seems to suffer any ill effects after the fact. A notable case was the second-to-last episode where a particularly potent "stash" was acquired by the gang when Fez's friend from his homeland visitedLove of My Life. Hyde actually quit smoking for a period of time because he got too high. During the final season, the opening credits feature the main characters sitting in a circle, instead of driving around in the [Forman's Vista Cruiser|Vista Cruisers FAQs *Why does The Circle have rules? **''Answer: Otherwise it would be all helter-skelter and things need even simple rules. *Why do some of the shows funniest moments occur in The Circle? **''Answer: Brain function is impaired due to the drug use and therefore people often have different thought patterns and are more intruiged by different ideas that seem ridiculous to people not under the influence of drugs. Rules The circle is not: *An area where people can talk about their feelings. *A place where people can cryKelso's Serenade *For the faint of heart. *A place where people can grope each other But it is: *Where laughing occurs *Where random stuff is discussed *Where some of the dumbest decisions are made. *Very candid. *One of the most well-known elements of the show. *A place to sing random songs. Quotes :''Hyde – I would be so pissed at you if I had the ability to feel anger right now...thank God I don't!'' :''Fez – You know guys, sometimes I wish we were cartoon characters'' :''Hyde – Zoinks. That'd be super, Fez'' :''Kelso – Alright, guys...I have a confession...I do shave my legs. I just love the way it feels!'' :''Hyde – Man, when two people break up, it's the saddest thing...except for right now, when it's funny!'' :''Hyde – Dude, I can't close my mouth...This is freakin' me out, man!'' :''Hyde – Hahahaa, ohh weather kicks ass'' :''Hyde – I'll see you guys later, I have somewhere I really need to be (gets up from The Circle with Donna and Jackie and goes to another Circle with Fez, Kelso, and Eric). Hey guys sorry I'm late, I had somewhere I really needed to be'' :''Kelso – You know what's a funny word? Pickle-Weasel!'' :''Kelso – Russia has Death Rays aiming at the White House'' Media Trivia * During most of season 1, the circle only featured Eric, Kelso, Hyde and Fez. Donna joined in in the episode "Hyde Moves In". Jackie joined the circle next season, in the episode "Cat Fight Club". * The episode "Substitute" holds the record for the most people in a circle at once, with seven. The episode "5:15" holds the record for the least people in a circle, with only one. *Schatzi is the only non-human that has partaken in the circle . List of circles *Episode 5.14: Babe I'm Gonna Leave You Participants: Eric, Hyde, Kelso, Fez *Episode 5.15: When the Levee Breaks Participants: Fez, Jackie, Hyde, Kelso *Episode 5.17: The Battle of Evermore Participants: Hyde, Kelso, Jackie, Fez *Episode 5.18: Hey Hey What Can I Do Participants: Roy Keene, Hyde, Jackie *Episode 5.19: Bring It on Home Participants: Donna, Eric, Fez, Kelso *Episode 5.20: No Quarter Participants: Eric, Hyde, Kelso, Fez Notes and references Category:That '70s Show